


Stressrelief and a little more

by Fighting_for_creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Caring Bucky Barnes, Caring Steve Rogers, Gags, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spreader Bars, Steve and Bucky can handle that, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony being a little shit, a tiny little bit of plot at least, cum licking, no real communication, self-satisfaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_creativity
Summary: JARVIS has the best ideas.Sure, Tony was banned from the workshop for the night, which didn't help so much. Yet it ends all in his favour.After all, he has been crushing on two of his teammates for a while now.Barnes and Rogers were concerned about their teammate, what they found was anything of what they had dreaded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrchidPeach560 (Miss_Webb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/gifts).



> Actually… this is shameless smut.  
> There will be at the very least a second chapter. Maybe a third? I haven't decided yet.
> 
> If everything works according to my plans the second chapter should be out by Tuesday the 6th

Tony felt drained after the mission today. Too much destruction and too little too late for them to save everyone. He was too tired to tinker, but not physically. His mind raced with thoughts, jumping from idea to idea, making it hard for him to concentrate. Thus leaving his brain exhausted.

JARVIS had denied him access to his lab, which was indicator enough for him. At least this time.

"Sir, if I may?" Inquired his babysitter for the evening.

"Hn?" Mind still racing words felt too hard to form

"In the past you showed positive response to physical activity in the bedroom. I suggest browsing through your collection of adult entertainment and using your toys."

If it had been anyone else, Tony would have denied any of this  
But as it was JARV he doesn't even bother, just gave a short jerk of his head and a bring it on motion with his hand.

While the AI started the video, the billionaire got out of his clothes and went to his walk in closet. He pushed a code and a secret drawer with all kinds of toys opened. When you live with top class spies, you need stuff like this. Especially if you build your own toys. A familiar motion set his hand in a certain direction until his eyes landed open the two new additions in his collection. He stopped all movement and his breath came out heavier. He blinked. Once, twice, three times. In the end he shrugged and mumbled: “I already made them. No reason not to use them… it's not like they would find out"

With something like reverence, his hands scooped the two new items and also one older one up. Biting his lip in anticipation, Tony hastily went back to his bed. He traced the outline of his newest dildo and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. It was the biggest so far and it will stretch him, maybe even painfully so.

Tony knew he was a dead man should Barnes ever find out that he copied the design of the winter soldier arm and made it into a fisting dildo. Which he was going to use.  
"Fuck..."

He needed a lot of preparation for that to fit in, he knew that. But _God Damn it_ , did he wanted it in his ass, preferable yesterday.

“J... music should be enough", his voice was tainted with lust already and faintly he recognized that this idea of his AI was exactly what he needed. A good nice long painful fuck.

The well used vibrator, the first he ever made himself, was easily lubed and Tony laid down. He was hyper focused of getting himself open. So much so that he didn't realize what Jarvis told him and only made a soft whimpering noise in agreement to whatever he had wanted.

After a few more minutes he felt the sweat stick to himself and precum leaking out of his proud standing dick. When he pulled the vibrator out he swept up some of the juice and liked his fingertips. Sure he would prefer someone's else taste, but he wasn't picky. He loved the taste of cum and wondered what Steve would taste like.  
Thinking of Steve, the billionaire took his second item in hand. It was a gag formed and coloured like Steve's shield.

Early on Tony had discovered that he felt so much more vulnerable if his mouth couldn't talk back. And that was what he wanted and needed right now. He needed to forget that he was Iron man. He needed to forget that he was Anthony Edward _fucking_ Stark. Because Stark men were never vulnerable.

Without hesitation he took the gag into his mouth and bound it around the back of his head.  
He moaned lowly when the salvia induced activation process kicked in and the shield changed to fit perfectly. The inward side of the gag expanded a bit and gave him something to toy with his tongue and suck at. He loved that.  
As much as he pretended to be the alpha male, he loved whenever a partner took the reign and he could let himself fall. Being used like a whore, even by strangers. At least that was what he had in the past.  
Afghanistan took that from him.  
Moaning around the gag Tony flicked his nipple and stroked his leaking penis once. The vibrator had left him nicely open but not open enough for the dildo. It didn't matter.

With glassy eyes and drool already dripping down his chin, Tony lubed up the cold metal hand. As soon as it was soaked in the liquid, the billionaire pushed a hidden button.

He was dully aware that Pepper would be most disappointed with him, should she ever find out that he used Iron man technology for his sextoys. The formerly closed hand opened and wiggled the fingers. Half lidded honey eyes looked into one camera, signalling JARVIS that he was allowed to take control. Tony had programmed a few modes for exactly this reason.

After all, JARVIS managed his life, why not his sex as well.

 

His own hands parted his buttocks and a muffled gaps left his mouth.  
He felt the cold metal and whimpered. JARVIS set the dildo into motion and two fingers slipped right in and pressed hard against his prostate, that let Tony close his eyes. He keened wantonly. As he had his hands free he played with his nipples and stroked down to his pelvis. He gripped hard into his flesh as a third finger was inserted. Then he felt the mechanical hand turn and twist. More and more the hand went inside him.  
His thoughts weren't coherent any more as he felt the whole hand breaching him at once.  
Tony couldn't help himself. His head thrashed from side to side and his dick twitched, begging to be touched and giving him release. He whimpered and keened. Moaned and begged behind the gag. To good ears one could imagine names.

  
His mind was hazed with lust and his body just reacted.

The fisting dildo was set to ram without mercy against his prostate over and over again.  
Dully he felt his musclering being stretched to far, breaking the skin. This added a nice sting, a bit of blood to the lube. _He couldn't come_.

No matter how much he was penetrated and opened up.

  
He sucked and licked at the inside of the gag and wished for a cock instead. With shaking limbs he heaved himself up and in a kneeling position. In addition to the new position, ass high in the air, forehead plastered with his hair and skin soaked wet, shaking limbs, one last turn of the dildo let him finally come.

When his cum sprayed from his cock he opened his eyes again and starred.

As soon as he registered what his eyes saw, he was mortified.  
  
There, in his doorframe stood both men he was terrified to see him like this. Steve Rogers and James Barnes.  
  



	2. The fire of desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brooklyn boy's couldn't believe their eyes. Hearts racing, mouths dry, they couldn't do much except watch.
> 
> That was until they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not completly betad yet, but I couldn't let you guys hanging any longer. Especially as I will be busy with university und BuckyBarnesBingo.
> 
> Don't ask about that title... I dunno why I did that.
> 
> PLEASE note the change in tags, be careful and thank you.
> 
> In the far future, I'll change the chapter up a bit. (Not plot wise... albeit what plot?)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, and I apologize for the long wait.

Lately, they had been worried about Tony.. He had eaten a little less, talked a bit quieter, seemingly fleeing the scene as soon as both Soldiers entered. The mission today had left him uncharacteristically mute.

As Bucky and Steve lived together, they saw the brooding as well as the nervousness of the other.

Steve had been rearranging the sparse decoration over and over again, all the while Bucky had fallen back on his old training. He picked all his weapons apart and reassembled them in record time. After a few hours of this, Bucky´s patience was at an end.

“JARVIS, is Tony alright?”, iInquired the assassin.

Steve’s hand paused briefly and a questioning glance towards Bucky, lead to eye rolling from the later. They had talked about this already.

“Sir seems to be doing well.”

JARVIS cryptic none-answer prompted Steve to ask as well: “If he’s alright, can we see him?”

“I shall ask him. Just a moment.”

Another moment went by only for Bucky to get up from his seat, striding to the elevator doors.

“Bucky wait! We can’t-”

“The hell, Stevie! I can and I will get that motherfucker out of his misery!”

Before Steve could reply, the elevator doors slid open, JARVIS announcing: “Sir agreed for you to see him. I advise you to keep quiet the whole time.”

A raised eyebrow and an impatient tap of his foot later, Bucky found the blonde super soldier at his side in the elevator. They both dreaded to find the man half unconscious or stupidly drunk again. But even worse than that would be a pretended cheerful and chipper attitude, shutting them both out once more. For the past six month they had played this game of getting closer to each other only to be pushed away the next moment.

Bucky was frustrated beyond measure, as was Steve. It had been shown in the last few missions. They both had handled their foes with far more brutality than necessary.

Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Unlike what they thought, they hadn't gone to the workshop. Also they weren't greeted with the sight of Tony lounging at his bar. Concerned, they stepped out and surveyed their surroundings.

Steve was about to call for Tony, but Bucky's hand clapped over his mouth and his pointer finger at his lips reminded the blonde of JARVIS cryptic advise. He acknowledged it with a short nod.

They covered ground as they would in a stealth mission. Out of a certain direction their enhanced hearing picked up low whimpering noises. Steve's heartbeat sped up. All the worst case scenarios unfolded in his mind and by the way in which Bucky stiffened, he was thinking the same.

 

They shared a sidelong glance. They heard muffled gasps and moans and darted in that direction. Both were high strung, ready for battle as they pushed the door open.

Steve had briefly wondered why JARVIS hadn't informed the others yet, but when he saw Tony he knew why. ‘ _Jesus fucking christ_ ’, did he know now.

He and Bucky both froze in the doorway and their eyes were fixed onto the smaller man.

Sweat running down a well toned body, abs contracting from time to time. Tony's head thrashed from one side to the other, eyes closed and for a short moment Steve believed his heart stopped in his chest. In the ever running mouth of the engineer was a gag. A gag undeniably resembling his shield.

His already strained cock gave an interested twitch, his breath became shorter. He felt the warm huffs of his partner on his neck, the hardness of Bucky's dick pressing against Steve's butt.

They were paralysed. All thoughts had vanished, replaced by only lust. Swallowing his own moan, Steve's eyes traveled further down. His hearing picked up a garbled moan: “Steve… James”

Bucky groaned in near silence, showing that he had heard it as well. They wanted to get their hands on that eye candy, preferably months ago.

Just as they believed the show couldn't get hotter, Tony changed his position. It was a sight for the gods.

All too soon the smaller man came. Bucky wanted to rip that dildo out of the other and sink his own erection in. He never had thought that he could be jealous of a toy.

There was a short moment of insecurity and horror attached to Anthony’s face, despite looking absolutely debauched only a second ago.

They moved in unison, throwing away their shirts. In the blink of an eye they stood before Tony's bed, hovering just out of reach. The engineer's eyes were expressive, showing his panic and underlying curiosity as well as rekindled lust. “Whatcha think, Bucks, “ Steve’s voice was thick with lust, “let his mouth be occupied with something else?”

A carnal growl was what he got as an answer. Before they did anything though, Steve gently looked into Tony’s eyes, asking: “We want to wreck you Tony. Make ya feel good all over. Wanna feel you up until ya can’t take it anymore. Wanna make ya ache the good way. Believe me, Tony, we really wanna do that, god do we wanna do that…”His voice had started somewhat tenderly but ended in a slight moan.

Bucky ended the original point: “We won’t do anything against your will, doll. Ya gonna let us? Let us make ya feel real blissed? Nod or shake your head. ‘m not ashamed to say that I wish for a nod though…”

Tony’s mind was racing so fast he wasn’t coherent at all. His instincts were pulling him in two different directions. He wanted to flee and never talk about this ever again. Yet... One nod. It would take one nod and all his desires would come true. The horror of being caught like that started to transform into a new wave of lust. The things they´d said… It was a sealed deal when Bucky palmed his own erection.

They all could worry about the meaning of all of this after, for now the engineer gave a curt but sure nod.

Steve was on Tony the second he registered the nod.

He ripped the gag away, sealing his lips over Tonys and shoving his tongue into that sinful mouth. Out of his peripheral he registered Bucky moving behind their prize. A low whimper let him imagine his long term lover ripping the dildo out without further ado.  

“What the actual fuck! Stark!”

That, that was the voice of his Bucky, totally hoarse.  Curious the blonde drew back to look at the scene. The moment he did, he knew why Bucky reacted that way. Not only was the dildo obviously designed after Bucky’s arm, it was clearly able to be used like one of Tony’s gauntlets. He nearly choked on his own spit when Bucky held it up and a thin trickle of blood was latched onto it.

A metal hand closed around Tony’s chin and turned him towards the former Winter Soldier. Eyes, dark with lust, locked onto Tony’s  before Bucky squeezed it: “Ya like it rough, hn? Whatya do if I hold ya down on Steve’s dick, won’t let ya up until he comes. Wouldya like that? Whatya say to me fucking into ya now without minding your pleasure, your ripped hole. Wouldya take me like the bitch you are?”

The smaller male was visible torn between taking offense and his desire. While his body tried to get any friction on his slowly recovering dick, his brain finally caught up with the program. So in his best sassy voice he drawled: “That's all you got? Oh my! Your imagination is lame-”

He would have said more. He had already taken a breath for that. Yet Bucky’s lips claimed his mouth and the metal hand caressed his chin. Slowly, torturously so, working lower towards his shoulder, stroking and kneading. Vaguely, a fast ripping sound registered in Tony’s sluggish mind. Suddenly Steve held his hands tightly, wrapping something around his wrists, binding them in front of Tony.

The small man moaned, whilst he tugged at the restraints. Bucky’s tongue slipped against his, tracing, tasting him.

Featherlike touches were left behind as Steve trailed his lips over Tony’s chest, only to suck and bite the nipples. Their prey was writhing and squirming, tugging over and over against the restraints. Both soldiers heard the fine ripple sound, indicating the further tearing of the silk pillowcase.

Drawing back from the kiss, Bucky surveyed their work: “Huh. Look at ‘im Stevie… Ya should try that mouth of his somewhere else. Tongue's great. I’ll look for better stuff…”

Flushed and in between heavy huffs, Tony mumbled: “Drawer, JARVIS knows which one.” Tony should stop there, he really shouldn’t tell all his secrets and perversions.

For the life of him, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.  “That is, if you guys don’t want the shady stuff.”

‘ _God damn it Stark… you really shouldn’t be allowed to say anything!_ ’

“Huh… still very articulate, aren't ya, Stark… Stevie? ‘m think we need to gag ‘im.” Said the Sergeant casually while he stood up from the bed on his quest for the aforementioned drawer.

“Geez , Buck, I think so…” Steve was flushed slightly due the implications of Tony´s words, but he was far more interested in getting him to shut up and at their mercy than to care about that.

Before Tony could protest, the blonde man shifted them. It ended in him sitting on the smaller man’s chest, still jeans clad knees beside Tony's head. Quick fingers worked his jeans open, so that finally his hard cock was free.

When Tony registered what was about to happen, he couldn't help himself but moan wantonly, bordering on needy. Steve´s erection gave a small twitch in response to those sounds. Whatever doubt the blonde had had before, they were eradicated the moment the tip of his cock came in contact with Tonys swollen lips and the hazelnut eyed man lapped his tongue eagerly over it.

“Fuck!” Swore Captain America the moment his dick was completely in Tony's mouth. Because Tony wasn't going easy on him, not at all. Fast suction and eager swirling of that very talented tongue in addition to stretching his neck so he could take more of Steve inside would be Steve's downfall, if Bucky didn’t get on with the program.

Luckily, Bucky hurried over, more excited than Steve had seen him in a while. In his hands the brunette held thick heavy chains with cuffs and- “Holy fuck! Stark is that-”

Tony, who enjoyed the taste of Steve on his tongue, opened one eye lazily, giving a sidelong glance to Bucky and hummed in agreement. After all where was the point in denying that he had leg and arm spreaders.

It took all of the good Captains restraint to not come in that moment. Tony was way more of a surprise than Steve could imagined. The blonde had believed Tony to be more of a demanding dominant partner, but this needy directable man was way better.

Bucky made immediate use of those spreaders, opening Tony up wide. He got a good view off Tony’s swollen entrance, glittering with lube so very invitingly. After they got Tony positioned, who flushed not in shame but in excitement, they shared a silent conversation and took in the sight in front of them.

Tony was all spread and bound. Nearly incapable to move, heavy breaths leaving lush red lips in desperation. A hard well formed cock throbbing in need. The view of the back perfected by the wet entrance. Sweat leaving the olive skin shiny and slightly wet. Nipples standing up, all hard, begging for attention. Normally so very aware eyes blown wide and dark, only limited by beautiful eyelashes.

Steve was the first to give in. Tugging at Bucky’s wrist, he crushed their lips together. Tasting Tony on the others lips, mixed with Bucky’s own flavor, felt intoxicating and made him giddy. Strong and familiar hands gripped his hips tightly, pulling him flush against Bucky. Both super soldiers groaned, moaning, losing themselves in the pleasurable moment.

“As great as the show is… I’d like to get fucked.” The whine in his voice belied Tony’s smoothness. At that moment, he didn’t give a damn anymore. He was bound, bared to the two men he had desired for an unknown amount of time- ‘ _eight months, one week, five days, six hours and 47 seconds_ ’, supplied his ever helpful mind- and needing. God, did he need to get fucked.

“I’m calling dibs on that naughty mouth. Go ahead, Stevie, enjoy his ass.” Even without his tactical gear, Bucky’s murder strut never failed him. He walked over to Tony, cupped the smaller man’s cheeks and kissed him eagerly on the mouth. All the while keeping eye contact with Steve, who crawled behind their spread out friend/ lover and searched for lube. Thankfully Bucky had the foresight to regather the tube Tony had used earlier. After he had slicked himself up, Steve got into position, signalling Bucky to hold back a bit, so he could tell him to slow down if it was needed.

His hot, wet cock pressed softly against the loose ring of muscles, but the reaction was explosive. A small scream left Tony’s mouth and he pressed back, totally down with the teasing, lust rendering him nearly incapable when Steve finally pressed forward and-

“AH! FUCK! You’re bigger than imagined…” Keened Tony in between kisses. Yet he wasn’t deterred. On the counterary. He thrust his hips back when Steve tried to start with a slow, considerate pace.

“Shit…” Breathed Steve in concentration, “Bucky… shit… do ya.. hn… do ya see that. He feels… fuck he feels damn good.”

“Ah.. sto-stop talking… start Fu-fucking, Steve!” Demanded Tony.

“Yeah, Honey, I see… Ya two work so beautiful together. I want to rip into the two of ya and let your brains melt with your pleasure. Take ‘im hard Stevie. He’ll tell us if it’s too much, that bratty mouth of his still not shutting up.”

With that Steve started to rock hard into Tony. Every now and then changing the angle, until he felt Tony tense around him and wiggle against his restraints. The other super soldier had taken his sweet time, torturing himself with slow strokes on his hard member and barely there kisses on Tony’s neck and lips. When he felt Tony's body loosening and constricting uncontrollably, he forced Tony to open his eyes again, asking silently for him to suck Bucky’s dick. Which the genius did.

Using their over average height, Bucky and Steve kissed open mouthed, letting their hips find their natural rhythm, like they had done so many times before. It felt familiar. It felt safe, trust and tenderness in each kiss, each thrust, each pull of hips. Although it was so new, so exciting, because for the first time ever, they weren’t connected with each other, but they finally had their missing link, making the three a complete chain.

Suddenly Steve´s thrusts came to a stuttering halt and he came into the smaller man, throwing his head back, moaning a mixture of Bucky’s and Tony’s names. Soon after Buckys cum slid down Tony’s throat, while Steve had recovered enough to bestow the genius´ back with butterfly kisses, hand sorrounding his cock, stroking him to completion as well.

Tony was so out of it, that he hadn’t even realized when Steve’s cum loaded into him from behind. Nor when Bucky’s rushed down his oesophagus. His brain had shut down, his body functioning on autopilot, until he himself spurted cum all over the bedsheets.

Bucky didn’t hesitate and released Tony’s limbs from the spreaders, starting to massage them tenderly. Steve rummaged in the walk-in closet for towels and bedsheets. With the towels he cleaned all three of them, Bucky helping him with Tony. The genius wasn’t in any shape to stand, therefore Bucky lifted him gently into his arms, pampering him with kisses all over the face. Neatly Steve changed the sheets, got rid of the dirty ones and came back with a big water bottle for the three of them. Bucky had set against the headrest of Tony’s bed, the latters head laying on his tights. He ran his finger through the damp curls, motioning for the blonde to be quiet.

When Steve saw, that Tony had fallen asleep, he smiled tenderly and helped his lover so he could lay down. Pulling blankets over the three of them, sandwiching the genius, Steve whispered a soft ‘good night’ before he drifted off. Bucky wished for them to stay like this forever, but as he lay awake for quite some time, he knew it wouldn’t be a walk in the park. After all, their long desired partner was still unaware of Steve´s and Bucky's feelings.

Also, no one guaranteed them that Tony wanted more than a one-night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever talk about this?
> 
> Will Tony go and shut them out again?
> 
> Will there be a happily ever after for the three heros?
> 
> Will Steve falling back on running his mouth where Tony is concerned?
> 
> Will Bucky manage to bring the conversation, which they clrealy need, up without anyone deflecting and fleeing?
> 
> Who knows... maybe someday this author so there could be a final third chapter. (Without smut...)
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your patience.  
> Love you guys.


End file.
